ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Banshee
Sean Cassidy aka Banshee is a test subject of the High Evolutionary who joined the X-Men. Biography Shortly after he was born, Sean Cassidy was taken from his family and made one of the thousands of individuals the High Evolutionary used for his experiments. After the High Evolutionary was done he returned Sean to his family where his altered DNA would wait for the day where it would be activated. Sean would then grow up a normal life and went on to be a Interpol agent. During one of his missions he was tasked with transporting HYDRA leader Baron Strucker to their facility where he would be held indefinitely. Shortly after his imprisonment he was attacked by a metal man who was accompanied by a woman who somehow forced Sean to remember his cousin and the scarring moments he left on Sean's life. After this experience Sean is put in mental care along with all the other Interpol survivors but breaks free of the woman's attack quicker than the others. Since Sean recovered surprisingly faster than most he was visited by Magneto, who was looking into the Scarlet Witch's and Quicksilver's whereabouts. He suspected that Sean was either a Inhuman or one of the High Evolutionary's subjects. Magneto then tested this theory by activating a prototype cosmic-radiation device which had been created to activate new gifted individuals in a short distance. Sean then began to develop super powers. Sean then did everything in his power to keep his mouth shut, afterwards Magneto offers to teach him to control this power to which he accepts. Sean then comes with Magneto to Wundagore and learns to develop his powers. After a fraction of the test subjects joined the X-Men, Sean sided with them. Powers and Abilities Banshee is a Mutant who possesses unusually strong sonic abilities. * Acoustikinesis: He created powerful sonic waves with his voice with which he could achieve various effects, often with the assistance of psionic abilities which function only in unison with his sonic abilities. ** Sonic Scream: He had the ability to shatter solid objects with an incredibly loud and destructive sonic scream. ** Flight: He had the ability to fly at subsonic speeds by using his voice to propel him through the air and ride via sound waves. ** Sonar: He could use his sonic powers as a form of sonar (Sound Navigation and Ranging). By sending out a precise, pure note and listening to the returning, altered wave-front of the note, he could evaluate his surroundings in total darkness with varying degrees of resolution. ** Sonic Shield: He could tighten sound waves around himself or others near him, making a barrier against outside attack. ** Vocal Disorientation: He had the ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using his sonic scream ** Vocal Trance: He had the ability to subtly influence people's subconscious mind by changing the tones and vibrations of his voice using hypersonic suggestions and persuasive abilities. ** Vocal Unconsciousness: He had the ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. ** Sound Immunity: Banshee's hearing and equilibrium were unaffected by his hypersonic abilities or other similar sound/sonic-based abilities. ** Superhuman Vocal Stamina: He possessed superhuman stamina in his lungs, throat, and vocal cords. Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Avengers Members Category:X-Men Category:Mutants